rolling_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling Sky 2
Rolling Sky 2 (also known as Rolling Dream, Rolling Sky 2: Adventures in Dream, & Rolling Sky 2: Fantasia) is the official sequel to Rolling Sky. While keeping the original gameplay, it got a huge art shift, and humans/humanoids are playable instead of balls. It is currently an App Store exclusive. Please do not post Rolling Dream/Sky 2 levels; post them on the wiki instead. Differences from Rolling Sky 1 * The art style is much more detailed & closer to earth than in Rolling Sky 1. * Humans (or humanoids) are playable instead of various sets of ball-like objects. The character are only available in certain levels. For example: the clown is only in Fantasia while the suit is only in Jazz. * In versions 1.2.0 & 1.2.1, There was an entirely new idle mode featuring a wizard. It follows the character you play as. It is the closest thing to a customizable character, as it changes costumes with every promotion. * The wing power-up was replaced with a paper airplane which acts as a guide for the player. * The game uses original classical music instead of EDM. * Entirely new mechanics where added, such as rideable animals, star-shaped jump pads, & a sandworm. Levels * Home: A young boy runs across a grassy plain & a tundra, using an owl as his guide. ** Vinicunca: The same boy, wearing a poncho & a colorful hat, rides an alpaca & slides on cloth paths. It’s noble for ending with a picture. * Starry Dream: A kid in pajamas is following a star across the city, and eventually reaches the stars! ** Puzzle: Besides the path, it’s pretty much the same as Starry Dream. Formerly known as Nightmare. * Pharaohs: The kid gets sucked into a portal, which transports him to ancient Egypt & transforming him into an Egyptian. It collides in a finale where he jumps over a huge statue of a jackal god. ** Pharaohs (Old): A boy in a red cape travels across the desert, like the new version mentioned above. He rides a boat & an owl at some points. ** Death Book: The kid from Pharaohs returns, as he is escaping some ruins. A sand worm pops up around the 65% mark. * Fate: You play as a puppet who's escaping from his evil master. Avoid the dancers, chess pieces, & piano keys in the hardest level yet. Plus, sometimes it gets sent you back 2% and some crowns are traps. * Theft: The second hardest level, showing two thieves, Bonnie & Clyde, running with each other to steal a treasure chest. They slowly fall in love, & at the end, they kiss! ** Theft Prequel: Exactly what you think it is; a prequel to the above level. * Fantasia: Help a clown become a musician by traveling in an instrument-filled world. * Jazz: A living suit with a floating hat also journeys in a world of instruments. There’s also a rather freaky piano creature near the end. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews, mostly praising the graphics, albeit some of the reviews listed the “Most Helpful” rated it 2 stars. Trivia * The name is rather strange, as you rarely roll with your human adventurers. Instead, you mostly just run. * In the alpha version of Starry Dream, the player's character is wearing an aviator outfit, sort of like the explorer’s clothing in Home. In the beta, the character wears pajamas instead, but keeps the scarf. * The pre-alpha & current versions of Pharaohs were almost completely different. * In the alpha, there was supposed to be a level called "Daydreaming", showing a boy rowing a boat. That was replaced with Home for unknown reasons. * The names for the thieves from Theft came from the official English trailer. However, they don’t have names in the other versions. * This game was actually 2 apps: the first version was called Rolling Dream & features circular icons, an unreleased “Characters” screen, Trials, & Stars for currency. The current one is called Rolling Sky 2, features movie poster-like icons, floating music notes which give out gems, & no trials. ** The new Wizard mechanic might be what “Characters” is supposed to represent. * When a character dies, the revival screens says “Keep Running”. However, it used to say “Save Me!!!” instead. The reason for this change was unknown. * According to an interview, the game was inspired by the Disney movie Fantasia. Gallery Rolling Sky 2 Old Icon.jpeg|The old icon, showing the Little Prince instead of the Adventurer from Home. RS2 New.jpeg|Special icon for the updates which added a new UI… RS2 Jazz Icon.jpeg|Jazz… RS2 Death Book Icon.jpeg|Death Book… RS2 Vinicunca Icon.png|And Vinicunca. Category:Mobile Apps Category:Important Pages